


Sex Magic 101

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, Demon Summoning, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gang Bang, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Sex Magic, Somnophilia, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex, frat bros shouldn't play with magic, from basically everyone, intersex incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was an awkward silence. Ian took in more details: he was sitting in the center of a white pentagram drawn on wooden floorboards, the long candles burning at each point the only sources of light in the room, and the five hooded figures around him were all wearing jeans and tennis shoes under their robes.“Is that it?” one of them said doubtfully. He sounded young enough to be another student.“It has to be.”“He doesn’t look like a sex demon, he looks like a fucking nerd.”“A sexwhat?” Ian said.---Ian didn't know he was an incubus until he was summoned by a group of frat brothers who push him into manifesting, the frat brothers didn't realize what they were getting into, and an older incubus who happens across them takes advantage of the aftermath. He's the only one having a good night.





	Sex Magic 101

Ian landed on his back with a thump and a twist of dizzy disorientation so strong he almost passed out. He gritted his teeth and breathed through it, rubbing the shoulder that had taken the brunt of his impact with the floor, then stared at the five robed and hooded figures standing around him.

“What the _ fuck_?”

There was an awkward silence. Ian took in more details: he was sitting in the center of a white pentagram drawn on wooden floorboards, the long candles burning at each point were the only points of light in the room, and the five hooded figures around him were all wearing jeans and tennis shoes under their robes. 

“Is that it?” one of them said doubtfully. He sounded young enough to be another student.

“It has to be.”

“He doesn’t look like a sex demon, he looks like a fucking nerd.”

“A sex _ what_?” Ian said.

One of them pushed his hood back and glared at the other. He looked like another student, kind of familiar, maybe one of the lacrosse bros. “You can’t summon fucking nerds with fucking magic, Brad, don’t be an idiot.”

“Well he’s not a fucking succubus, is he?”

Ian got to his feet and looked at the men around him warily. He’d been pulling another all nighter to work on his senior thesis, so maybe this was an insomnia-induced hallucination. Maybe the manuscripts he’d dug up from the deepest, darkest stacks of the library had harbored an ancient virus and he’d caught it and this was all feverish madness. 

Or maybe some campus frat was getting into human sacrifices and had abducted him from his single to be the first one. Either way, he wasn’t going to stick around.

“Listen,” he said, spreading his hands out and walking backwards, towards the gap the men had left as they clustered on one side of the pentagram to stare at him. “I’m just going to - “

He stopped talking when his back hit some kind of barrier that had him jerking forwards with a yelp. The wall was still yards away. He put his hand out tentatively, then snatched it back when his fingers sparked on an invisible barrier in mid-air.

“Fuck yeah!” A hooded bro fist-pumped. “Totally stuck in the circle, totally a sex demon. Get the collar on him.”

“I’m not a sex demon!”

Nobody was listening to him. Ian couldn’t get out of the circle, but the others could get in, and two of them pinned him long enough to get a metal collar snapped into place around his neck. He was starting to freak out, but he still didn’t feel demonic, and the guys holding him in the circle just looked at him uncertainly.

“Now what?”

The bro with the pendant sighed, like he was annoyed with everyone else for not keeping up. “Get some of his blood on the collar.”

“Hey,” Ian said, voice high with panic. “Let’s not?”

“Relax, you’ll have fun,” one of the guys holding him said. Ian had caught an elbow to the mouth somewhere in the struggle over the collar, and his lip was split. The guy grabbed his jaw firmly, rubbed his thumb into the split to get it bloody, and smeared it onto the collar.

Ian doubled over immediately, nearly taking the two guys holding him down with him. Something was writhing inside him, squirming and fighting to get out, almost bursting through his skin. He was splitting at the seams. It was like steam boiling through him, scouring and inescapable. 

“Shit!”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Need,” Ian managed, then choked on the hunger roiling through him. He gave up on words and yanked the closest body forwards. 

“Whoa!” The man he had latched onto tried to push him back, but Ian rolled his hips desperately against the man’s front, and his grip slackened. “Whoa, shit. Shit. Wait, wait - ”

Ian clutched him closer and moaned shamelessly as the man’s nearly instant orgasm took them both by surprise. He dropped to his knees as soon as it ended to rub his face against the wet spot on the man’s jeans.

“Did you seriously just come in your pants?” One of the other men was closing in behind him. Ian could feel the five of them now, each of them a flare of arousal he could track across the room without looking. “From fucking nothing?”

“_Fuck_,” the man said. “You try it and see if you do any better.”

The man behind him reached out and Ian switched focus, turning so he could lean into the man’s hand. “I’m going to get my dick out first, for one.” 

He had to hold Ian back to do it, keeping a palm over Ian’s throat as he strained forward, nearly choking himself, but he got his fly down before Ian pounced. His briefs were easy to yank down, and then there was nothing between Ian and blissfully hot skin. He stroked his cheek against the man’s erection, almost hearing the man’s heart pounding through the thin skin, feeling every lightning stroke against the man’s nerves as though it was coming through his own body. He caught the man’s release with his face, closing his eyes as semen painted his cheeks and mouth.

“Hot fucking damn. Quit it,” the man said breathlessly, when Ian started to lick his cock, sparking it back to hardness so quickly it never really went soft. “Too fast, Jesus, someone else take him.”

“I call dibs next.”

“Help me get his clothes off, it’s not like he needs them.”

Another man pulled him away by the collar and shoved him down in front of his own hard dick. More hands yanked on his t-shirt and pants and he moved wherever the hands pushed him, only straining to keep his head in place so he could keep his mouth occupied. Ian got as far as suckling the very tip of the man’s cock before his mouth was flooded with salty come. The orgasms he caused were bright flashes of heat, each one filling him up a little bit more, pouring golden warmth into the hungry void that had opened within him. 

“Is this how it’s supposed to work?”

“How will we fuck him if we keep shooting off in ten seconds?”

“What do you mean, fuck him? Like butt stuff?” one of the men said. “That’s fucking gay, bro.”

“Shut the fuck up, Kevin.”

It was an academic point. None of them lasted once he got his mouth on them, and nobody was interested enough in something more complicated to resist the temptation of his slick, swollen lips and the hot clutch of his throat. Ian kept pulling the pleasure out of them, more slowly after the first lightning quick rounds. He had to work harder once they’d already come a few times, and each of them got as far as fucking into his mouth and even into his throat for a few seconds before they were groaning and spilling over. Ian had never sucked a dick before, but it was mindlessly easy and shatteringly good. Their pleasure was his pleasure, not just the heat from whichever man he was touching, but also from the ones watching him. All of it was good. All of it was _ his_, and he _ needed _ it.

Ian wasn’t tracking time, so he wasn’t sure how long it had been before the other students realized they were in trouble. One of them came down his throat and wobbled so hard two of the others had to help him sit before he fell. The next man’s knees gave out before he even came, and Ian just rode him down to the floor and kept sucking, the others too slow to pull him off until he’d forced a second orgasm out of the one swearing at him and trying to push him away with shaking hands.

They were getting weaker and Ian was getting stronger. Their feet had trampled the pentagram outline after the collar was in place; they’d been worried about him running, not what he would do if he stayed.

“Fuck,” one of them wheezed, rolling onto his side. They were all on the floor now, Ian crawling between them as his hunger drove him to seek out the brightest burn of pleasure, but the men were starting to gutter out in his senses, all of them exhausted. “My balls are about to fall off, bro.”

“How do we get him to stop?”

“Collar’s supposed to keep him from hurting us,” the leader said, too tired to be panicked.

“Fucking _ magic_.”

The man Ian was sucking only whimpered, his eyes rolling back as Ian diligently pulled out a third consecutive orgasm. Ian let his spent cock slip from between his lips and looked over the other four, crawling towards the next brightest spark. The only thought driving him was the need for _ more_.

Marcus didn’t spend a lot of time on college campuses. They were full of easy meals, but they tended to be unsatisfying in the long run; all those hormonal twenty-somethings were the equivalent of fast food. When he was traveling, though, he liked to stop for the night on whatever campus was nearby. College campuses were like serve yourself buffets, full of variety and an easy way to fill up. 

He’d intended to find the loudest party and pick someone to go home with from whichever students were there, but as he walked through the residential quad his attention was drawn to a different section of campus. Somewhere in one of the academic buildings, there was a dim beacon of very familiar energy. The closer he got, the clearer it became that there was one of his kind on this campus already, one who was indulging in quite the feast. The power whoever it was had accumulated was fresh and bright enough to catch his eye from nearly a mile away. The aura he sensed was wide open, not shielded or veiled like his own was to guard himself from the senses of creatures beyond the mundane. He yielded to curiosity and followed the signal into a darkened building, slipping with ease through the back door after persuading the lock to open for him. 

The source of power was in the attic. Marcus climbed the final set of stairs cautiously, ready to retreat or shield himself if he was met with hostility, but nothing happened when he pushed open the door. The room was completely dark, but six living beings, five of them human, were inside.

“Good evening,” Marcus said, and was met with no response beyond a faint whimper. Marcus felt along the wall and flicked on the light switch.

Marcus looked at the revealed scene with growing amusement. The attic had a low, sloping ceiling and almost no furniture, with a large clear area in the middle of the room that a group of amateur summoners had clearly made use of. Five humans were lying on the floor in various states of unconsciousness, all of them at best half dressed, the smell of magic and sex heavy in the air. There was a pentagram drawn in the middle of the floor, its chalk borders smudged and the candles at each point long since burnt out. The source of the power he had sensed was lying between the thighs of one of the young men and making enthusiastic slurping noises as he chased the human’s last dregs of arousal. The man was twitching weakly as the pleasure was pulled out of him, too drained to even moan.

“Well,” Marcus asked rhetorically. “What have we here?”

The humans were too stupefied to even realize there was a new person in the room. The incubus, his aura so bright and clear he must have just manifested, didn’t bother to turn around, too focused on his prey. 

Marcus tilted his head thoughtfully. Even a newly manifested incubus, dealing with true hunger for the first time, shouldn’t be so myopic. At the very least, Marcus should register as either potential prey or a potential threat. 

A startling pulse of cold magic rolled through the room. The incubus made a frustrated noise and pulled off the man’s half-hard cock. A band of blue light was suddenly shining around his throat, the glow outlining a metal collar etched with sigils.

“Ah,” Marcus said. He approached curiously, laying a hand onto the incubus’ bare shoulder as soon as he was within reach. The incubus redirected immediately, eyes widening as he leaned into Marcus’ thighs and gripped his calves, his aura lipping at Marcus hungrily. Marcus got a grip on his hair and pulled the boy’s head to the side to get a better look at the collar.

“Now, that’s not nice at all,” he said reprovingly, casting a chastising look at the oblivious men on the floor. “Manifesting makes control difficult enough without adding insatiable hunger to the mix.” The hunger sigil was likely intended to coerce an incubus who would otherwise refuse to cooperate into making unwise bargains. Marcus rotated the collar to read the others. There was a sigil to prevent the wearer from fully draining any living creature’s life force, a sensible precaution in most circumstances, but given that the boy was starving beyond what the five humans present could fulfill, the collar was acting like a choke chain, the hunger sigil driving him to feed and the restraint sigil yanking him back before he could get a full meal. There was a third sigil tying the wearer to a summoner's pendant, which presumably one of the unconscious humans had somewhere on his person - that was lucky, since without it the incubus would have wandered away from the humans as soon as they were drained and gone in search of new targets, likely getting into all sorts of trouble in the process.

The incubus made a pleading noise and nuzzled his crotch. His magic stirred the edges of Marcus’ aura, what would have been an irresistible compulsion to a human acting as more of a pleasing tickle to a much older and more powerful incubus. “Poor little thing, you must be starving,” Marcus cooed, and let a little of his own power flow into the younger incubus, reeling out the line.

The boy pounced on it, of course, drawing the energy in immediately as his fingers fumbled on Marcus’ button fly. Marcus indulgently knocked his hands away and freed his own cock. The boy opened his mouth and dove onto Marcus’ cock without a pause, sucking urgently. Marcus petted his head absently and let a steady line of energy flow out as he examined the collar once more. They’d made it out of silver, the idiots; did they think an incubus had the same weaknesses as a vampire? Silver wasn’t any more or less effective than any other metal, but at least it was relatively soft. Marcus only had to unsheath a claw in order to scratch through the hunger sigil, obliterating the mark.

The younger incubus sighed around his cock, his body going loose as the pressure of the hunger sigil abated. Marcus noted with amusement that it didn’t stop him from sucking. Just because he wasn’t starving didn’t mean he was going to pass up an easy meal, and he wasn’t nearly experienced enough to know the dangers of feeding on a fellow incubus. 

Marcus really ought to educate him; it was only responsible. He pulled the boy off his dick by the grip on his hair, ignoring the boy’s protesting moan.

“Let’s get you slipped into something more comfortable, little one. This body has its charms, but you’ll feel better in your own skin, and there will be more we can do together.” The boy’s human form was pretty in its own way, with his pale cheeks flushed and those big doe eyes dark and wet, his tongue peeking out hopefully over spit-slicked lips and still straining towards Marcus’ cock, but Marcus was after something a little more authentic.

Marcus took careful hold of the flow of power he was feeding into the boy and _ pulled_. The current reversed, the younger incubus losing some of the energy he’d glutted himself on. The boy made an indignant noise and resisted, trying to draw the energy back in, going from glazed to irritated as Marcus fed on him. Marcus kept pulling just a little bit harder every time the boy tried to reverse the flow, waiting patiently.

After a few minutes of struggle the boy snarled and _ changed_, losing his grip on his human form as he dug his heels in and yanked the power back. Marcus laughed and let the energy flow into the boy again, letting go of his hair so he could run exploring hands over his new shape. The boy’s incubus form had soft skin of a deep red - how very traditional - with tiny horns curling up at his forehead and fingers that ended in claws. Overall the boy’s shape was quite similar to his own.

They were likely of the same bloodline, with the boy’s incubus heritage distant enough that he’d never manifested at puberty. It must have been enough to pull him into the summoner's spell anyway. Bad luck for the boy, bad luck for the amateur sorcerer and his friends, excellent luck for Marcus, who not only had escaped an irritating summons by virtue of the boy being a closer target, but now got to reap the rewards of his transformation.

“Hail and well met, cousin,” Marcus said. The boy strained to reach his cock again, but Marcus curled a hand into his collar and held him back. “That’s enough of that for now. Your mouth is lovely, but you have other delights we should explore.”

Marcus doubted the boy had even noticed his body had changed, but that was all right. Marcus would just have to show him. He distracted the boy by pushing fingers into his mouth, petting over his eagerly moving tongue, and used his free hand to undress. The humans hadn’t bothered to disrobe, but Marcus wasn’t interested in leaving a job half done, and this would be better with maximum skin to skin contact.

He eased the younger incubus onto his back on the floor, pinning the boy’s hands above his head when they kept reaching for his cock. “You have a one track mind,” Marcus told him, “but I won’t hold it against you, you haven’t learned any better yet. Shall I show you what you’re missing?”

A hand around the boy’s cock, which was flushed a deeper maroon than the rest of him, got him to stop tugging against the restraining hold. He moaned and arched up, immediately trying to fuck Marcus’ fist. Marcus leaned back and let go of his wrists, moving his freed hand to the boy’s thigh instead. He got the boy’s legs spread wide around his shoulders and settled in comfortably, breathing in the sweet tang of arousal. The boy’s cock was wet with precome, but that wasn’t the only place he was wet.

“There’s a good boy. You know all about this, of course, you’re no stranger to a hand on your cock. But here’s something new to play with.” Marcus slowed his strokes and nuzzled in behind the boy’s balls, licking over the unbelievably soft skin of his untouched cunt. The boy gave a thin, high cry, his thighs squeezing around Marcus’ shoulders as his pleasure flared. Marcus purred in response and delved deeper, parting his slit with two fingers and tonguing the hot, wet skin inside him. 

The first taste confirmed what Marcus had thought earlier: the incubus had indeed just manifested, and was almost entirely virginal still, only his mouth used by the foolhardy humans who had no idea what a prize they had conjured. Marcus softened the pressure of his tongue, the boy’s hips hitching every time Marcus withdrew a little further, and weighed his options.

A virgin incubus was a very rare, and very valuable, commodity. Virginity, of course, could be defined in nearly infinite ways, but a cunt or an ass that had never been penetrated was the most common type for purity-obsessed humans to invest belief and thus magical power into, and under that criteria this incubus qualified. Marcus knew a few warlocks who would owe him large favors if he tipped them off to the presence of a virgin incubus, and larger favors still if he delivered one personally. 

Warlocks also had an unfortunate predisposition towards virgin sacrifices. In this state, it was highly unlikely the boy would survive an encounter with one.

If Marcus had _ needed _ a warlock’s favor, it might have gone differently, but he looked down at the boy - who was begging him so sweetly for more, giving wordless little whimpers and baring his long throat - and decided he could afford to be soft-hearted.

“Probably for the best. To be entirely honest with you, darling, I’ve never been one for self-denial,” Marcus told him, and delved back between his thighs. His tongue pushed inside easily, the flavor of the other incubus far headier than any human could be, and he indulged both of them with a thorough tongue-fucking. 

The young incubus’ cries were breathy and shocked, his orgasms coming with only the slightest push of effort from Marcus. They were delicious little bursts of pleasure, and Marcus swallowed them down, still letting the boy feed on him as part of their connection, keeping him happy and complacent. They didn’t have all night, since the unfiltered brightness of the boy’s aura would attract attention from other interested parties soon enough, but he didn’t want to rush unduly. Some treats were meant to be savored. 

It wasn’t until the boy was starting to calm, his thighs relaxed and his feeding tugs slow and almost lazy, that Marcus slid up his body and set the head of his cock against that hot, dripping entrance. The boy welcomed him in with loosely clasped arms around his back. Marcus kissed him, smearing the boy’s own wetness over his mouth, and the clutch of his arms went greedy. 

“What a sweet boy,” Marcus murmured, and thrust forward. The boy gave way beautifully, his body fully prepared to yield; it was in an incubus’ nature to seem like the one being taken, but he was feeding all the while, gorging himself on the energy Marcus gave him access to. The boy was a natural. His eyelashes fluttered as he gave little hitching sighs, his body languid as Marcus filled him completely. It was a very pretty vision of surrender. 

Marcus smiled down at him indulgently. Then he reversed the flow of energy again. The boy snarled immediately, baring his fangs and raking his little kitten claws down Marcus’ back. Adorable. Marcus had never minded pain with his pleasure, and the welts the boy drew were barely enough to sting, adding a warm tingle to the flush of power he was drawing as he reeled the line in faster. Marcus rocked into him again, letting his cock grow a little where it was seated in the boy’s cunt, stretching him wider.

The boy’s eyes went wide and he scrabbled for purchase on Marcus' shoulders, the cloud of pleasure around him blooming with new heat. Marcus thrust into him slowly, waiting until he had adjusted, then expanded again.

The boy whined and yowled as Marcus kept him balanced on the knife’s edge of too much, overwhelming his senses every time he regained his balance. With a more experienced incubus it would have been a challenge, a dangerous dance as they traded control, but the boy gave way every time, yielding in truth now what he had pretended to give up earlier. By the time Marcus had him trembling with overstimulation, his cock twice as large as the size he had started with, the boy had gone lax and pliant on the floor, letting Marcus use him without even a token resistance.

“Such a good pet,” Marcus praised softly. The boy moaned, his hands wrapping around Marcus’ back, pulling him in. “You don’t realize it now, but you need this. You’ve eaten so greedily tonight, you’re near to bursting, and if you keep shining so brightly you’ll draw in predators with sharper claws than you. Aren’t you lucky I’m here to help you?”

The boy was glazed enough that he likely hadn’t understood a word, but Marcus didn’t mind. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s throat just above the silver collar and opened the channel between them wider, pulling energy in a torrent now instead of a trickle. The boy thrashed weakly, not trying to get away, just rocking with the waves of pleasure Marcus sent coursing through him. He was beautifully submissive now that he’d been warmed up properly. 

“My very good boy,” Marcus praised. He kept some of his attention on his surroundings, monitoring the energy around them in case of uninvited guests, but no others appeared. He was able to enjoy his new pet thoroughly, feeding deeply as he fucked the boy through slow, drawn-out orgasms until even the boy’s incubus form had run out of come to spurt. At last Marcus finished inside him, watching the boy’s eyelids flutter at the flood of heat inside his cunt. 

“Poor little incubus, all fucked out.” Marcus withdrew and watched slick and semen seep out of his swollen cunt to make a mess of the boy’s thighs. “You wear it well, darling. Rest now.”

The boy’s eyes closed, his head rolling to one side. Marcus hadn’t drained him entirely, of course, and he would wake up within a few hours. The humans around him wouldn’t recover nearly so fast, but they would all survive, and what happened to them when someone found them disheveled and unconscious in a room with the trappings of dark magic wasn’t any concern of Marcus. 

Marcus did another examination of the room, finding and flipping through the grimoire the humans had used. The spells were haphazard and just powerful enough to draw real trouble; they were very lucky to have caught a brand new incubus. Marcus himself could have stepped out of their restraining circle with ease, and would have done more than simply walk away in response to such a peremptory summons.

He found the pendant that the boy's collar was tethered to on the neck of one of the humans and took it for himself, uncaring of the way the chain dug into the human’s neck as he snapped it free. It was decent work. Marcus tapped it consideringly, then wrapped it around his own neck, conjuring a higher quality chain for it as he did so. It would keep the boy from running off until Marcus could explain what had happened and make some offers of his own.

He enjoyed the company of his own kind, but their predatory natures meant mating with a fellow incubus was always a risky proposition. There was no possibility of trust when each party was on guard and waiting to seize control. With an incubus so new to manifestation that he couldn’t possibly be a threat, there was a possibility for real companionship. Marcus could guide the boy through learning about his true nature, show him the kind of pleasures he could seek and what dangers to avoid, establish a bond without the tension of competition, and then...only time would tell what they might grow to be to each other.

It was only a possibility; Marcus had no idea what the boy would be like once he regained his senses after his manifestation and spell-driven hunger passed, or whether he would be enticed by what Marcus could provide. But it was more of a possibility than he’d had in more years than he cared to count, and he would be a fool to pass it by.

Marcus conjured a robe of shimmering golden silk and draped it over the sleeping incubus, wrapping him in its folds. He lifted the boy into his arms, pleased when the boy nestled trustingly into his chest. “Come, little one. Let’s get you home.”


End file.
